nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next?
Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? is a Project started by User:Nitrome Boy and User:Crystal_lucario based on finishing the wiki. What Comes First? First we must finish the game articles using the style put down in Go! Go! UFO, this means it should have all information possible including all the levels. If one finishes before the others they should try to get all the Subpages from their article done like items and characters, they do not need to finish subpages before they can be assinged a new project. Current 'What Comes Next?' Users Now your probably wondering who is on this project. Well, YOU can be too if you want apply below and pick a game for yourself, 1 at a time please. Questions? Comments? Help? Ask a Project Leader! *Nitrome Boy (Project Leader) (Currently Working On: Scribble) *Crystal Lucario (Project Leader) (Currently Working On: Parasite) *Bulbear4444 (Currently Working On: Twin Shot) *Weeljack (Currently Working On: None) *Seri (Currently Working On: 'Skywire 2) *Paul2 (Currently Workin On: 'Final Ninja Zero) *Greennave (Currently Working On: ''Mutiny) *Kevik7893 (Currently Working On: '''''None) *Tobie (Currently Working On: Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam) *NOBODY (Currently Working on: Thin Ice) Join 'What Comes Next?' To apply put a signature or a user name below this. We will notify you of new meetings on your user page. Thank you. Games *Aquanaut (Mostly Done, Open for finishing) *Bomba *Castle Corp *Cheese Dreams (Mostly done, open for finishing.) *Chick Flick (Multiplayer Game) *Cosmic Cannon (Mini Game *Dangle *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam (Assigned to Tobie) *Droplets *Fat Cat (Fat Cat (Series)) *Feed Me *Final Ninja (Final ninja series) *Final Ninja Zero (Final ninja series) (Assingned to Paul2) *Flash Cat (Fat Cat (Series)) *Flipside (Multiplayer Game) *Four Play (Mobile Phone Game) *Frost Bite (Frost Bite (Series)) *Frost Bite 2 (Frost Bite (Series)) *Gift Wrapped (Mini Game) *The Glassworks *Go! Go! UFO (Mini Game / Multiplayer Game) (Style pages based on this!!!) *Headcase *Hot Air! (Hot Air! (Series) *Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up (Hot Air! (Series)) *Hot Air! Balloon Maker (Hot Air! (Series)) *Ice Breaker *Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *In the Dog House *Jackfrost (Multiplayer Game) *Knuckleheads *Magic Touch (Mini Game) *Magneboy *Mallet Mania (Multiplayer Game) *Mirror Image *Mutiny (Multiplayer Game) (Assigned to Greennave) *Nanobots *Numbskull *Off the Rails *Onekey *Parasite (Assigned to Crys) *Pest Control *Pixel Pop *Powerup *Roly Poly *Rustyard *Sandman *Scribble (Currently assigned to Nitrome Boy) *Skywire (Skywire (Series)) *Skywire 2 (Multiplayer Game) (Skywire (Series)) (Currently assigned to Seritinajii) *Small Fry *Snot Put (Mini Game) *Snow Drift *Space Hopper *Square Meal (Multiplayer Game) *Tanked Up *Thin Ice (Frost Bite (Series)) *Toxic (Toxic (Series)) *Toxic II (Toxic (Series)) *Twang *Twin Shot (Multiplayer Game) (Assigned to Bulbear4444) *Yin Yang What Comes Next? Meetings There will be a new meeting once every job is crossed off the list. A meeting will be Ajourned and moved by a Project Leader when finished. A meeting will last only up to One Week any not present are considered absent and must wait until next meeting. Meeting 1 Job Board * Crystal Lucario **Aquanaut Level Info * Nitrome Boy **Yin Yang Greennave :Mutiny Level info * NitromeTobie **Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam (allready started)